The girl with sight
by Tardis-Impala-equals-Delorean
Summary: Ellie gets sucked into the show Supernatural, and somehow, can see Castiel's wings. Slight Castiel/oc so far. Bad language.


I woke up groggy, and my body was sore, like I had just gone 3 rounds in the cage. I groaned quietly, and my hand instinctively went to my head. I struggled to open my eyes, and when I did, my vision was still very blurry. The ceiling was a gross yellow, and mold thrived in the corner. The light although dim, hurt my eyes. I pulled my hand away from the back of my head, where my head felt warm and wet. My fingers were bright red. Shit. I'm bleeding. This is fantastic. One minute I was in bed watching Supernatural, the next I wake up in a dirty hotel room. A thought flashed through my mind, and I panicked. I looked down at my legs. Still wearing clothes. Thank heavens, but now I was wearing jeans and a hoodie that said, "Does it look like I care?" It was my favorite hoodie, but it was completely different then my pj's.

I looked around the room some more. It was plain enough. Tacky flower wallpaper, 2 beds, one which occupied me, the other empty, a bedside table with lamp, and a small table by the window that sat a tall man with shoulder-length brown hair. He seemed to appear from nowhere, but I had just woken up, so who knows. The man was facing away from me, and was typing away on his laptop. He was engrossed on what was on the screen. I struggled to sit up silently, and a quick glance showed that my foot was cuffed to the bed. I gave up after a minute of trying to sit up completely. My stomach hurt too much to move.

The door clicked open, and a tall man, not as tall as the one sitting but still as bulky, entered. He had spiky brown hair and freckles. His eyes were a vibrant green, and wore a leather jacket. Everything about these men screamed familiarity, but I couldn't focus any longer when I spotted the bag of food in his hands. My stomach growled, and the boys looked at me. "You're up?" The shorter one asked. I nodded. Well duh. "Who the hell are you guys?" I snapped.

Their faces remained blank. "I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean. We found you in the woods pretty badly injured." My eyes widened in disbelief. Sam and Dean. No way. Not possible. "Umm, what's your last name?" Dean's brow furrowed but answered calmly. "Winchester." "Oh," I said in a small voice. "So," Sam continued, "Do you know what happened to get you so badly injured?" I shook my head. "I was in bed, and then I woke up here in massive pain." I said. I continued to stare at Sam and Dean. How could it be them, like really them? "What day is it?" I asked slowly. "It's the 5th," Sam said glancing at his computer. "Umm, the year?" I asked nervously. Their faces showed that the round of questions wasn't exactly what they expected. "2013," Dean said curiously. Still the same year as my world. Season 8. I wonder what the differences between the show and them? They can't be from Supernatural Ellie, don't even think about it. But they look, exactly the same!

"Who are you," Dean asked not too nicely. "Oh, I'm Elizabeth, but please, just call me Ellie." I said chirpily. I pointed to my feet. "Mind unclasping me?" Dean nodded, but neither moved. I raised my eyebrows expectantly. "So… is that a no?" Dean moved to my side, and drew a silver blade from his back pocket. I sighed. "Fine," I said holding my arm up to him. He looked surprised that I knew what he was doing, but it didn't stop him from slicing the skin on my forearm. The pain was uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt all that much. "Not a demon Dean." He tensed at the mention of demon.

"You know about demons?" I rolled my eyes.

They had no idea how much I knew. How much I knew… I knew everything about their lives. Their mom and dad. Sam's… problem, Lucifer rising, leviathan, Castiel going coo-coo, everything. Their lives were so sad, and it hit me all at once, that they really suffered all that. Tears started streaming down my cheeks without permission. Dean's face softened. "You okay, are you in pain?" he sat at the edge of my bed, and I looked at him, like really looked at him. It was Dean. How could it not? His eyes were filled with so much sadness, it broke my heart. But I also saw relief, although little, it glowed bright like Polaris the North Star. However small, still so bright. I hugged him before he could pull away. When he saw that I wasn't planning to stab him or something, he gave in and awkwardly patted my back.

I finally pulled away, and smile embarrassed. "Sorry," I said quietly. The tears hadn't stopped, and I wiped uselessly at them. I turned to look at Sam who was alert. "What was that about?" Dean asked. My cheeks were a bright red, and I wiped my face with the tissue Dean had handed me. "Nothing, it's just." I paused, not sure what to say. If I tell them about Supernatural and how I'm a huge fan, they'd probably kill me. I looked around the room, and noticed a small pin-up calendar for Colorado. "I'm in Colorado." Dean nodded confused. I laughed slightly. "I was in Seattle last night."

After a few minutes of explaining how I lived in Seattle Washington, and had no idea how I got here, Dean finally gave up and un-cuffed me. I rubbed my sore ankles, and eyed the bag of food. Sam followed my gaze and smiled. "Hungry?" he asked. "You don't know the half of it," I chuckled. Sam pulled out a few burgers, and I was surprised when I was handed one. I looked back and forth from the burger in my hand and Sam, and when he noticed it, he nodded. "Go ahead."

I unwrapped the foil of the burger, and devoured it in under a minute flat. Sam raised his eyebrows, and Dean nodded in approval. I smiled sheepishly. Dean's smile faltered. "How _do_ you know about demons?" I gulped. "TV?" I said. It was technically true. He bought it, and dropped the conversation. It was silent for a few minutes as we finished the fries. Sam and Dean had a beer, but I felt bad about asking, so I just sat at the edge of the bed quietly.

The silence ended by the sound of wings beside me. I looked to my left startled. There stood none other than Castiel the angel. He smiled at the boys. "Sam, Dean. How are you two?" He smiled politely, at the two looks of surprise and worry. Their eyes went back and forth from me to Castiel, until he caught on and looked to me. "Oh," he said surprised. "Hello, who are you?" I was too occupied by the huge magnificent black wings sprouting from his back. My eyes were wider than I ever thought possible, and took a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh." I said quietly. "Ellie," I didn't remove my eyes from his wings. They were beautifully dark, like complete and utter black. They looked so soft, I had to use all my will not to touch just one perfect feather. His head did the adorable head tilt that I had fallen in love with, and he turned to where I was looking in confusion. "What are you looking at?" I pointed to his wings, but couldn't speak.

He turned around again but saw nothing. "Words," he said calmly. I took a huge breath, and the words tumbled out. "Oh my God, I can see your wings! Holy mother of, oh my god!" his eyes widened, but he stayed calm and blank faced. "You can see my wings?" I nodded. He shifted uncomfortably. I snapped my eyes to his face. "Sorry, is it rude to stare?" He nodded his head back and forth. "Well no, but usually wings are splayed as sort of a mating call, so staring may be misconstrued…" he stopped when he saw that my cheeks had gone bright red. "Sorry." He said. I looked at him, and saw he was nervous.

"Wait, you can see his wings?" Dean asked. Cas turned to him. "Where did you find her?" Dean looked slightly annoyed, but answered. "In the woods, like where you told us to go." Castiel frowned. "Curious."


End file.
